Malachite Snake
by IlluminationImpact
Summary: There are lights in a black sky of any ruined world, pushed by the winds of mercy to find each other and hold closely. There are spirits that are bound to the earth by the strings of their glowing hearts; they rise together, they grow together, and they stay together until the very end, traveling like stars in a fixed constellation of love and light. Rating soon to be changed to M.
1. Chapter 1 - Time to Wake up -

Malachite Snake 

_By Illumination_

** Here's a quick note, however it is not completely required that you read this. First off, I don't own any thing Pokemon related other than this story. Second, this story is for the Magnagate and the Infinity Labyrinth game that will be released in the US pretty soon now! *Dies of anticipation***

**Anyway, after all those trailers and amazing promos, I just couldn't wait for this game to start giving our starving PMD fandom just what it needed, and then I realized there was no point in waiting. Why not reap the benefits while we can, right? So here's a fanfiction in the setting of Magnagate and the Infinity Labyrinth, please enjoy and leave me your thoughts in the review box! :3**

Chapter One – Time to Wake up –

_ "She's still asleep."_

_ "Let's not bother her."_

"Hello? Who's there?"

_ "Oh! Did I wake her?"_

_ "No, she was bound to wake soon."_

_ "She seems scared."_

_ "Be fair to her. You had been scared too."_

Malachite could see two figures, both of which unfamiliar. She didn't recognize who or what they were, and she could only hear their voices: One being sweet and gentle like a woman's, and the other being smooth and strong, like a man's. However, the figures were not that of a man's or a woman's; Malachite could see that the figures were inhuman. They continued to speak:

_ "I understand that, but I just wish I could help."_

_ "Her fear will help her. She must be prepared for the challenges that lie in wait."_

_ "I suppose you're right."_

The figure with the woman's voice turned to Malachite. _"Darling,"_ She said. _"Tie your hair." _Malachite was perplexed. She couldn't form any kind of answer.

"_Your hair is a mess."_ The figure continued patiently. _"Here, let me tie it back."_

Malachite watched the movement that swayed before her. A ribbon, sleek with a deep shade of smart Navy, rose up off the ground before Malachite into the air, twisted in a wavering cloud of black energy. The ribbon flowed with the energy that carried it, maneuvering over to Malachite and moving behind her. Malachite felt her tangled golden hair lift as the ribbon slid around it, then tightened into a neat bow.

_"There you are_._"_

Carefully, Malachite dared to move. She tilted her chin slightly, and slid her eyes to glance at the dark blue bow in her hair. It was beautiful.

"Uh…Oh, um, thank you?" Malachite barely heard herself say it. She couldn't find any reason for what was happening, so she stopped looking for it. This was a dream, and dreams don't make sense.

Malachite knew it was a dream.

Malachite hoped it was a dream.

The figure laughed sweetly and softly. Malachite noticed the room lighten, although it didn't help her see into the darkness surrounding her, more like provided a glare that made it difficult to even see the two figures before her as it grew lighter and lighter.

_"Okay, dear Malachite."_ The figure spoke one last time. _"It's time for you to wake up." _

…

… "Hey…Hey, Look! She's awake!"

Malachite jolted upright, and immediately felt numb. She was disoriented, and she found it difficult to move, as though her body didn't even belong to her; how long could she have possibly been asleep? Malachite blinked, then blinked again, and her grey-clouded vision cleared to reveal four colorful blurs in front of her. It was a smeared mess, but she distinguished the colored shapes from one another: Red, yellow, blue, and green.

"Gee, we thought you were dead!" The voice sounded feminine, but also bold and adventurous. Malachite blinked some more and rolled her eyes to bring the world further into her focus, and then she saw: They were Pokemon.

Standing tall and proud before Malachite was a Pikachu; next to her was a stout Tepig and on the other side of the Pikachu was an Axew. Malachite blinked one more time, and finally she saw the thin blue Oshawott that was peaking around the Pikachu to look at Malachite; his face was riddled with disbelief as he nervously clutched the Pikachu's tale.

Malachite could hear the Pokemon speaking just like humans would, the familiarity of the sounds being the only thing to make it through the dense fog around Malachite's mind. She twisted a bit, feeling the ground and testing her body, reaching to the ends of every nerve in her, checking and checking again until finally she gave up. The truth solidified: This was not her body. The long, thin skeletal structure was unlike that of a human; Lean muscle tissue pressed against cool green scales; short green arms came from Malachite's shoulders and fluttering yellow leaves flowed from her chest. Malachite twisted her body some more, and she found that occasionally she could cause a few jolts of movement from her new tail. She cradled her head, void of her human hair, in her tiny pointed hands and whimpered. She couldn't handle the situation if she tried to find any kind of reason for it. Malachite knew deep down that if she thought about it she would indubitably be overwhelmed, and she already found herself struggling with a massive headache. Still, she hoped the answers would come soon, and when she looked up at the Pokemon talking before her, she wondered if she, too, could speak their English despite her inhuman tongue.

"W-where…?" She heard herself start to say it, trying to get used to the way the sound swelled between her new forked-tongue and fangs.

"Hey!" Cried the Tepig happily, looking at Malachite but not seeming to have heard her speak. "Look at the bow! She must be one a Rescue Team!"

Malachite felt her eyes widen. Bow? What bow? Already she was horrified of what she would see as she carefully tilted her head downwards. The sight of smart blue Navy caught between the two gold leaves on her chest almost made her choke. Oh Arceus, She thought, it wasn't a dream.

"But if she's on a team then where are her teammatesh?" The Axew, bearing a massive lisp, looked expectantly to the Tepig. The Tepig shrugged in response.

"'Dunno," she said, "Maybe she's a loner." Malachite couldn't take it. These Pokemon acted like she wasn't even there, and if she didn't speak out they would write a whole new story for her. She had to keep what little she remembered of herself and she needed someone to _help _her for Arceus' sake.

"No!" Malachite cried furiously at them. All four heads swiveled from their side conversations to stare at her sharply, save the Oshawott, who gave her a shocked look of desperation and urgency. Malachite felt herself shrink, reminding herself that these were four strong, potentially dangerous Pokemon that could rip her apart however quickly they pleased. She swallowed hard, and, keeping in mind who had the upper hand, continued: "N-no…" Malachite continued cautiously." I'm not on a Rescue Team…I-I mean I…I don't _think _so, I…I think I'm supposed to be human." The last part quiet, and Malachite cast her eyes to the floor.

"Whaaat?" The Tepig snorted, grinning as though Malachite had just told an absurd joke. The Pikachu ignored her and watched Malachite with suspicion.

"What do you mean you mean you _think _you're supposed to be human?" She asked. Malachite cringed, squeezing her eyes shut. "Uh! I mean, well, I…It's the last thing I remember…"

"Um what?" The Axew spoke up. "Okay, I don't get thish at all."

The Tepig sighed. "Yup…" She agreed. "We seem to be dealing with a real screw ball, here."

"N-no! Listen!" Malachite raised her voice again, forgetting to keep cautious. This time the Pokemon did not turn hostile; they only regarded her with a kind of silently curious neutrality. "This…This bow…" Malachite hooked a claw on the edge of the Navy bow and tugged it gently. The Pokemon followed the gesture with their eyes, suddenly attentive. "I was a human when I got it…but…but now I'm…" Malachite struggled to push her voice through the hefty breaths. Her head thrummed and thrummed with bitter pain and she put her tiny hands to her temples again in a feeble effort to release the pressure. There was a moment's silence that lived until the Axew obliterated it with his obnoxious lisp:

"A human turning into a Pokemon? I don't believe that. Thish kid ish definitely meshing wish ush."

The Pikachu cut in. "Now hold up a sec, Blitz." She placed her hands on her hips and attained a coy, impish expression. "I've heard of this happening before." Malachite's fingers flicked away from her temples, and she opened her eyes to look at the Pikachu.

"Y-….You really…have?" She managed. The Pikachu took one hand off her hip and loosely hung it open before her, a casual gesture. She was so cool and confident next to Malachite.

"Sure! I hear some humans transform due to wormhole malfunctions, and some choose to do it, like that one Eevee rumor out in Northwest. And let's not forgot the whole Ninetales legend."

"Good point, Dare!" Tepig nodded eagerly and turned to face Malachite. "So kid, which is it? What happened to you?"

Malachite bunched her shoulders, arms strict and rigid at her sides as she resumed watching the ground. "I…I don't know…I can't remember anything other than getting this bow…" Something ruffled the gold leaves on Malachite's chest, and when she looked she caught the last few flickers of blue before the ribbon around her neck slipped away.

"Sho that'sh it then!" The Axew, allegedly named Blitz, exclaimed, clutching the bow triumphantly. "It musht have been the bow that turned you into a Pokemon! Now we jusht have to go find whoever gave it to you and make 'em change you back!"

"Uh…" Malachite tried to give him a sincere look of gratitude. "That'd be nice, except I don't know who it was…I-I couldn't see them very well…it was…like a dream…" She nodded to the bow in Blitz's hand. "B-but it couldn't have been a dream because that bow is real…" The thrumming in Malachite's head grew louder and more painful, and she slammed her palms to her temples, shut her eyes and cowered down. "Oh, this is so, so confusing!" She screamed. "Unh…I just don't _know _anymore!"

Any kind of caution Malachite should have used at this point was far from her, and she didn't even care enough to look at what kind of reaction the outburst had gotten. Malachite assumed the looks on the Pokemon's faces were that of bristling ferocity, but if she had looked up she would have seen a group of Pokemon that were completely awestruck. Silent mouths hung agape and wide eyes watched what looked to them like a strange, fragile new species altogether. It was one of the wonders of the earth, one they had only heard of in folklore, living and breathing before their very eyes. To put it simply, they were exhilarated.

But of course, it's important to keep cool and collected during times like this, so Dare, the Pikachu, as their leader, straightened out, placed her hands back on her hips where they always rested, put on her cocky mask and heaved a mock-impatient sigh.

"Well guys," She addressed her team, "Looks like we've got ourselves a killer mystery here."

The Tepig took note and followed Dare's lead. "Hm." She said, mimicking her leader's tone, "Sure do."

Dare waltzed forward to stand between her teammates and Malachite, a knowing grin slipping out above her jaw. "And just what kind of cowards would we be if we turned a blind eye?" By this point the team's energy was building as they followed along with Dare's act. "We'd be the lowesht!" Blitz lisped eagerly.

The Tepig nodded, "No doubt."

Dare spun before her gathered team members and faced Malachite, pointing a little clawed finger dead at her. "Alright, kid, you got it!" She declared. "We're 'gonna help you!" Malachite's hands fell from her head and returned to her sides, her eyes open and stunned.

"W-what! Really?" Dare swung over and draped an arm around Malachite's shoulder, tugging her close.

"'Course, kid! We like you!" Then she turned her head and called to her team, "Alright, guys! Let's head back!"

"Alright!" They all called in return.

Malachite felt Dare's arm slide away from her shoulder and catch her by the wrist. Dare sprung forth after her already stampeding teammates, pulling Malachite along.

"Wait, wait! Where are we going!?" Malachite cried out, but the Pokemon didn't respond, only bounded forth into the world that awaited her.

**By the way, I wanted to add that Malachite's name is pronounced MAH-la-kite, and it is the name of a beautiful green stone, in case anyone was curious...Oh...No one cares? Alright then. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Under -

Malachite Snake 

_By Illumination_

**Hooray, Chapter 2 is finally here. ENTHUSIASM ATTEMPT.**

**Anyway, this is the last innocent chapter, and the next one is going to take a mature turn, hence the rating will soon be changed to M. This is probably the first story I've written that I've taken seriously…well, **_**more**_** seriously than the other ones anyway. I don't think I can take any kind of requests for this one just yet, seeing as I'm still taking a second to get my bearings on this. I feel somewhat sound with the story planning now, but it's a little fragile with this one, so again it will take time before I start co-editing, co-writing or taking requests. **

**ANYWHO IF YOU DON'T CARE BOUT THAT LIKE AT ALL then let's continue the story. Enjoy. **

Chapter 2 – Under –

Grey dust and shattered pipes were separated by cracked white brick. Half of the roof, which was ceramic orange tile that faded overtime to a muddy tan, hung off of the structure, and was just barely being supported by an old pillar that held the old roof out over the edge, creating a shaded area outside of the broken building. Objects were strewn about the shaded area, left haphazardly around the smoldering remains of a campfire. The base of a shattered red brick wall extended from the outer wall, more debris littered around it.

"There it is!" Dare exclaimed. She twirled Malachite into her as she laughed and danced. "Well?" She asked. "What do you think of our hideout?"

Malachite blinked and was at a complete loss for words as she looked back to the dead building. "Uh…" She hopelessly listened to herself try to come up with something that had a chance of not sounding offensive.

Just then, Malachite felt something bump her arm and turned to see the Tepig leaning into her. "Hey don't worry." She said. "You don't gotta' pretend to be impressed with it."

"Hey!" Dare blazed at her teammate. "Come on, Render, you totally ruined it! You're no fun!"

The Tepig, who Malachite now knew was named Render, sneered at Dare. "Did you want to help the kid or drive her away?"

"Oh. My. Arceus. FIIIIIIIINE." Dare looked to Malachite, pouting. "That's not actually _it_." Then she grabbed Malachite's wrist and lurched forwards, bringing her right along again as the rest of the Pokemon dashed ahead. Dare lead Malachite through a rugged gap in the walls of the structure, presumably being used as the current doorway, and into the semi-enclosed space within the dying brick. Just ahead Malachite could see Render bunched up, her front hooves before a moderate hole in the ground. Blitz and the Oshawott were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh…" Malachite murmured softly over the roughness of the rocket speed at which Dare was dragging her. There was a secret passage.

Render already slipped through the hole, and now Malachite felt herself spinning, her feet tumbling over themselves as Dare swung her by the arm, faced her directly and said:

"Get ready, kid!"

Dare slipped her fingers away from Malachite's, and Malachite suddenly felt the world surge away from her as she fell backwards.

The dusty interior became enveloped in the dim of the metal pipe that met Malachite's body, and then it all rushed away as Malachite plummeted under the ground.

Laughter and chatter echoed from below Malachite, but she didn't hear much above her cries of surprise and confusion. Then she felt the ground catch her and she uttered a little "Unff!"

"Hey, look! The kid made it!" Blitz exclaimed, and the gathered Pokemon rushed over to her. Malachite peered up at them, a little dazed, and she heard Dare land neatly beside her, feet first by the sound of it. A little hoof prodded Malachite's side.

"Alright kid, let's get this show on the road already." Render said, and the group gathered around her started to walk on. Malachite blinked after them, and began to get up to follow, still dizzy from her trip. She stretched her arms forwards, and just then her tail jolted again from underneath her, sending her back down in the dirt. She hadn't completely adapted to the body.

"Oof…" She hissed pathetically. She started to try again when she felt two smooth little objects push into the scales on her back. They pressed into her, and lifted her enough that her hands found their place and her feet kissed the ground beneath her. Carefully she lifted herself the rest of the way and the objects slid over her shoulders before drawing away.

"Oh…" Malachite murmured, then swiveled her head to see who had helped her, and as soon as her eyes met the Oshawott's he shrunk away immediately. A sound caught in Malachite's throat, the Oshawott's ears flickered, and they both froze.

He didn't meet her eye; however she didn't stop looking to him. Malachite felt him waver: she felt him needing to leave; she felt him wanting to stay. Finally, still not moving his gaze to meet hers, the Oshawott spoke, quiet and uncertain.

"They…They call me Truth."

Malachite gave a moment's hesitation.

"…Thank you, Truth."

There was a nod from him, one so slight and curt Malachite nearly missed it before he slunk back and melted away to meet his teammates. A moment more of hesitation before Malachite slowly followed.

Dark, rusted metal protruded through certain spots in the murky underground tunnel. Blitz had already pointed out that the hall was so dim because half the lights had already burned out since they had left, and he told her not to worry about the place being this dark all the time. Malachite hadn't said much to that, only nodded then hung back to let herself think:

She knew she would have to make the decision, but she was still unsure; and then again, what choice did she have? Malachite knew that there was no where else for her to go, and she realized that it came down to this odd band of Pokemon being all she had in a world where she should have nothing. If she decided not to stay with them, then where would she go?

"Hey, you feelin' alright?" Render asked her, cutting her thoughts short.

"Uh…Yeah, um…Why?"

"Well, I 'dunno, you're scowlin' a lot, and I guess there must be some conflicting emotions what with you losing your memory and all…"

"I…I guess…" Malachite sighed and turned away to observe the way her feet moved. "I mean, I feel like I should be missing my life as a human, but since I don't know what that was even like I can't exactly feel much longing for it…That being said I still can't just forget it and move on…I just…I feel like I've been caught in a grey space between two places that I need to be in, and everything about me is just…I don't know… _Wrong_…" Malachite's chin had lowered closer to her chest, and her eyes had glazed over.

"Oh-!" Render said so it softly and sadly that Malachite immediately felt bad. Quickly she tipped her head up to Render.

"Oh, but it's okay, I mean it's…it's not all bad I mean…you…" She stopped mid-sentence, and just for a moment stared at Render, who waited in the silence. "You guys…You took me in…You're actually decided to _help_ me…Why?"

Finally Render smiled, and it was her turn to turn away and focus on something else. "Well, it's just like Dare said: We'd be pretty low if we just left you there to fend for yourself, I mean…There's too many Pokemon like that in our world right now. There's not enough of us that are actually doing something for each other, and if we didn't help you, then no one else would, and I …" Render turned back to Malachite, "I just couldn't sleep soundly knowing that."

Malachite blinked and smiled in silent response as they walked on together.

…

The team had stopped using the old closet by the hall connecting the entrance and the kitchen, although the kitchen could barely be considered a kitchen at all; it was just a place where whatever food the team had stocked was kept, and it was, for the most part, just a clearing in the tunnel space with a tiny wooden table in the middle. The food was kept in baskets in the corner of the room, next to other assortments of the team's supplies. This room was where the underground passage ended, the narrow hallway being what connected the room to the entrance. Four rooms were connected to the hallway.

There was a smaller, extra room that was on the right side of the end room. The extra room had once been a closet used to store all of the supplies, but after a while the team members just got lazy and left their things out in the open where they could easily fetch them. The closet had been empty for some time now.

When all of the Pokemon filed into the end room, Malachite noticed them immediately sit at the table. Unsure of what to do, she drifted around near a wall, hoping no one would notice her awkwardly standing around; she was still entirely new, and far from comfortable in the new environment.

Dare stood at the head of the table, her back to the gathered Pokemon. When she spun to face them in her trademark fashion, she leaned over the wooden stool before her and planted her palms firmly on the edge of the table. Her eyes were closed as she spoke to them, her voice suddenly enchanted by formality and tradition.

"My faithful team." She said to her conscientious audience. "My trusted partners. My most cherished friends, today we continued our mission to stand up for the truth, reverence, bliss and daring adventure of what our world had meant and will always continue to mean to us. We are the messengers of our past, the warriors of our present, and the legacies of our future. We are-"

Now Dare's teammates conjoined their voices, and together their voices were one:

"EarthStars"

Dare smiled something small but genuine, then her eyes opened and impaled Malachite instantaneously. Malachite shrunk further against the wall. "Team," Dare continued, her usual tone of casualty returning to her voice, and still she stared mildly at the nervous Snivy hiding in the shallow cover of the wall, "Today we found this Pokemon who claims to have been a human at some point. The only link to her past we have so far is a strange blue ribbon." On cue, Blitz placed Malachite's ribbon on the table. "This is a big mystery," Dare continued, looking thoughtfully at the Navy bow placed before her, "And we might never even solve it. But we're lucky to have come across it anyways!" Now Dare focused her gaze back on Malachite, sincerity peaking through her expression again. "And we're lucky to have found_ you_." Malachite flinched as all the gazes followed Dare's and targeted her, leaving her feeling exposed and self-conscious. "I know you might have second thoughts about this, so I want to ask you formally. Remember, it's your choice." Dare said, and Malachite, taking this as a sign to stop cowering, carefully approached the table. "Would you like to join our team?"

Malachite didn't know how so many thoughts could pass through her head while she was still deafened by the silence: There were two figures, the last thing she ever remembers; the awestruck band of strangers that were so kind to her, and all too briefly the frightened look in Truth's eyes.

Malachite felt herself speak, saw the Pokemon smile, and watched as Dare nodded at her knowingly. She guessed she must have accepted.

"Thank you. We are very lucky to have you with us." Dare's kind voice broke the silence in Malachite's mind, and began to draw in the others as well; they sounded happy, and Malachite realized that she must've made the right choice. "Yes…" Dare said, taking on a thoughtful look. "Very…_lucky_…" Malachite heard the other Pokemon make little noises as they caught on to an invisible message that passed though each of their minds while they looked between their leader and their new team member.

"Lucky…" Blitz said suddenly, smiling.

"Yeah," Render laughed. "Lucky."

Malachite heard a tiny whisper come from Truth, assuming that he, too, was joining his team in the nick naming of their newest member. Dare grinned appreciatively at the quickness with which all her team realized the same thing she had, and looked to Malachite, seeing that she already knew. Dare gave Malachite a pat on the shoulder, and said:

"Alright, Lucky," She winked. "Glad to have you aboard." Then she addressed her team. "Meeting's over. Dismissed!" The team - no, _Malachite's _team dispersed, and filed down the hall where their separate bedrooms lay. Malachite watched them, fazed by her own weariness, and felt something brush her arm. Dare had not left.

"Here, this is yours," She said, and placed the ribbon in Malachite's hands. Then she yawned and started to walk off down the hall, adding over her shoulder: "Your room is this empty one right here," She nodded to the closet on the far side of the room, "See you in the morning."

Dare's paws steps faded away down the hall, and Malachite was left alone in the dim, the ribbon hanging loosely from her fingers. Her stiff legs moved without her consent, and Malachite felt herself drift numbly towards the metal door of her new room. The door was already left open for her, and a bed was already made in the far left hand corner of the room, the only thing inside the bare space. Malachite did not care though; the sight of a warm bed was more than enough, and she gently pushed the door shut behind her. She padded drowsily to the bed, the ribbon slipping from her hand like water and landing on the ground with a delicate _ffmph. _Malachite almost fell unto her bed, her shoulders hunched together as she swayed before it, when she heard a tiny sound at her door.

First, her eyes fluttered open the rest of the way, then she spun slowly in place to see it: A shred of paper rested under Malachite's door, and when she went to pick it up she also noticed a shadow under the door from the other side. Malachite read the note, which was scrawled out in jittery, nervous handwriting:

_What is your real name?_

Then there was a blank space below it.

Malachite stared at the blank space for a moment, her face twisted. How was she supposed to answer? Should she talk through the door? She already guessed that Truth was the one on the other side, seeing as he was the only one timid enough to leave a note. He seemed to prefer not talking.

"Uh…" Malachite began in a whisper, hoping she was doing the right thing. Immediately she heard light fidgeting on the other side, a tiny scuffle occurred, and a second later a tiny bit of charcoal skittered under the door. Malachite smiled, grasped the bit and tried to write out her name in the blank space. She remembered it; the memory of the female figure's voice addressing her suddenly glimmered in her mind and refreshed her. Her real name. She knew that. Bits of charcoal splintered over the note as she began, and Malachite quickly adjusted her grasp on the utensil to be less haphazard. Slow, velvet, cursive Unknown runes flowed from her hand, knowledge suddenly drifting back to her as soon as she laid her hand upon the paper. She dotted the 'i', and crossed over the 't', then she grinned sleepily at her satisfying penmanship and quietly slipped the note and the charcoal back to Truth, who twitched uncomfortably on the other side. Malachite listened to him as he took up the paper and the bit of charcoal, paused a moment as he read her name, and then heave a tiny sigh, one that held no trace of anxiety whatsoever, only content. There were words on the end of the sigh, so small and slight that Malachite wasn't sure she had heard them, and she thought she had just been tricked by the sound of his tiny paws and swishing tail as he walked away down the hall. Malachite rested her hand on the door a moment after he had gone, her gaze unfocused. No… She was sure she hadn't imagined it…He had definitely spoke before he left. He had said thank you.

** I am so sorry I haven't updated at all in a while. I promise a new chapter will be up soon this week, I just got flooded with school work and I have a lot of exams this week. At latest it will be up by Saturday. Again, sorry for the wait! (Also, remember the rating will get changed to M come the new chapter, just felt like I should warn you.)  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - That Kind of Sound

Malachite Snake 

_By Illumination_

**Finally, the new chapter is getting uploaded just hours before my deadline. I'm sorry it took so long and I'm sorry it's short and I would apologize for apologizing so much if there weren't one more thing to apologize for:**

**This chapter probably isn't what anyone expected, not even me. I posted warning after excessive warning that this story would take a mature turn in this chapter, but as it turns out I suck at chapter planning GOSH FREAKING DANGGIT. **

**So while this chapter is still a chapter that is pushing me to change the rating to M, it's not exactly as "M-worthy" as I originally thought it would be. However, the next chapter should contain some of the promised material, and reasons why I'm using the words "should" and "some" include the fact that I don't want to promise anything in the case that I'm wrong. Because if I'm wrong then I'll just end up letting you guys down again and if **_**that**_** happens then I'll cry.**

**Sorry. **

Chapter Three – That Kind of Sound –

Malachite woke up in a cold sweat. She had fallen into another dream, and after being dragged through the process many a time that night she quickly readied herself to chase the scattered bits of dream that darted away through her memory like frightened fish. She caught a fragment, and when she closed her eyes she could see sunlight, faint and shallow through the dim, but when she opened her eyes that, too, disappeared.

Malachite felt the pressure of light behind her eyes, and she rubbed them, knowing a migraine was on its way. She cast her gaze out to the rest of room, enveloped in perpetual blackness, and wondered what time it was; being underground gave her no way of knowing. Groaning, Malachite slid her legs off of the bed and felt the cold, packed dirt catch them. Nausea and fatigue swept over her, the suffocating darkness helping her none at all, and she swallowed, her throat dry and aching for water as she made her way over to where she remembered the door to be. She soon felt her outstretched hands bump the cool wall on the other side of the room, and she investigated further until her palms slid over the freezing metal door. Slowly she swung it open, and light from the kitchen swallowed her vision, Malachite moaning softly and rubbing her eyes more, stumbling through the doorway and onwards until she felt the edge of the wood table bump into her stomach. She took one hand from her face and looked down at the table, grazing her fingers over the surface.

"Long night?"

Malachite leapt, her nerves set on fire and her grogginess cast away as she snapped her head up to see Dare sitting across from her. She was leaning back on the wooden stool, holding a cracked ceramic mug in her paws. Malachite stared at her, dumbfounded, as her mouth slowly dropped open and some kind of half-question just about to tumble forth when Dare just smiled and stopped her.

"Go ahead and sit down." She said gently. Silently, Malachite obeyed as she continued to watch her leader. Dare's smile widened as she observed her dazed teammate, then she placed her mug on the table and slid it across to Malachite, who stared at it strangely, tracing the wisps of steam that it emitted with her eyes. "It's just hot water." Dare explained. "But it'll do a better job of getting rid of your thirst; you must be thirsty, right?" Malachite gave her leader a gracious nod, then cautiously gripped the mug and took a timid sip. She shut her eyes and savored the warm liquid as it healed the dryness in her throat, then drank from the mug one last time and passed it back to Dare.

"Th-Thank you…" She murmured, and Dare just nodded. The two sat in silence. Malachite formulated a question in her mind, fitting it to sound right as she tested the complex phrase:

"What time is it?"

_Genius._

Or, maybe not so much. Malachite instantly kicked herself, realizing that Dare probably didn't know either But much to Malachite's surprise, Dare reached down to the floor by her stool and pulled up something that glinted in the light of the wall torches. It was a rusted gold pocket watch.

Dare flipped it open and consulted it briefly before closing it again. " Four O' clock army time." She answered. Malachite blinked. That meant 4 A.M. Dare caught her gazing in wonder at the watch. "Quite a treasure, isn't it?" Dare said, snapping Malachite to attention, who nodded earnestly, and Dare smiled, placing the pocket watch on the table. "It belonged to my owner." She said, not taking her eyes away from it. Malachite twitched a little, hesitating.

"Owner?"

"Yeah…" Dare said. "I used to have one." Then she lifted her head to the hallway. "We all did…"

Malachite almost didn't ask. She almost left the conversation hanging there in the bitter silence, but deep down she knew it would never be right, and she could never fix it unless she said something now. So, ever so quiet, ever so careful, she asked:

"What happened?"

Dare did not reply immediately, seeming as well to be weighing out any kind of response she could give until she sighed, knowing that Malachite, as her new teammate, would have to know eventually. Dare lifted her head, gazing blankly at something in the wall that only she could see, perhaps visualizing the memory against the canvas of the dirt. Malachite waited patiently.

"I was a kid then." Dare spoke at last. "Still in the first stage of my evolution, and I had been living with Trent for a while. He wasn't a trainer because he never battled with me, but we bonded nonetheless. We…We were friends…Good friends.

"It was sometime during the evening, and we were sitting on the couch, just us, when Trent got an email. Trent was in the military, but he wasn't on duty during that time, and he had a friend who had recently graduated to a high ranking officer of his squad and he was the one who had sent Trent the email, so when Trent received it he put me in his lap, grabbed his laptop and started to read it aloud." Dare took a long, slow breath.

"The email…it said that there was going to be a bomb testing in Kanto and that Saffron, our home, was within the blast range. Trent's friend wrote that he just found out about it and didn't know exactly what time it was, but he knew it was soon and he might even be too late. But he said he had to try, and at most we'd have an hour. He told us to get out of there while we had the time…" Then Dare laughed, small, sad and breathy.

"You know he never stopped reading it. Even after he saw what it said he didn't stop reading out loud for me. He respected my right to know…I-I don't know why but…That meant a lot to me, even then…So after he finished reading he shut his laptop, picked me up and he just looked at me for the longest time even though we were in danger. Then he smiled and told me not to worry, and carried me to our bunker in the basement, the bunker that _he_ built. Even now I wonder why…I wonder if he knew what was coming…And built just for that day…

"When…When we got to the bunker, he opened the door, and set me on the steps leading down. He hadn't followed me in, so I just sat there; I had_ refused _to go down those steps until he was through the door and that door was shut behind him. So I turned around and stared him down, and told him to get downstairs, even though I had already known at that age that humans can't understand Pokemon, I did it anyway…I…I was scared." Dare took a sip of the water, which was becoming lukewarm. Her mouth her gotten dry.

"Trent was smiling, and I couldn't figure out why at that time, but now…I think I know: He was scared just like me, he just didn't want me to see it. He was strong for us. He kept smiling when he said…To me…He said:

'Erika be good. Be good and stay here, and you'll be just fine. I've fought for this land, and I've protected it with my life, so I hope you understand when I say I can't go with you. I'm sorry, Erika, I just can't abandon my home.'"

Dare was silent for a long time. Malachite did everything she could to keep her breathing quiet, because the silence was too fragile, too delicate, and it could be broken by anything. Finally Dare let out a sob, one that she had been fighting so hard to keep down, but once she had lost all she could do was hope Malachite hadn't heard. Malachite had heard, and she would never forget the sound if it: Such a tiny, pitiful sound that slipped through the walls built over age-old scars; one that admitted tragic defeat and portrayed instant remorse for losing one's strength. It was that kind of sound. The kind that broke your heart.

Through the blistered tears Dare's voice fell through, cracked and high pitched: "We didn't have an hour."

Malachite tensed.

"We only had about five…minutes. I…I saw the light…the flash from the bombs, and Trent noticed them too, because he slammed the door as the blast hit. I'll never forget it, the way he did that even as the light took him away…It's like it was his instinct to…Protect me…"

Dare folded her arms across the table, laid her head down, and started to cry softly.

Malachite was so still, so painfully still and it honestly hurt her not to be able to do something for her leader. But what would she even do? She wanted to say something, but everything that came to mind just seemed empty, unable to display Malachite's sincerity. So Malachite did not say anything. She remained silent as she reached her arm across the table and grazed Dare's arm, causing Dare to lift her head and looked at Malachite through bleary eyes, skin flushed under the her coat that was matted with tears.

"I'm sorry." She whispered hoarsely.

Malachite smiled gently. "You don't have to be."

Appreciation swelled in Dare's glittering eyes, and she straightened up in her chair. She sniffed, and drew a long slow breath. Silence was born into the room. Candle lights flickered. Malachite was patient.

"Anyway…" Dare sighed, her usual self gradually draining into her, "That's what happened…Blitz's home was also within the blast range, so eventually we met each other. As for Render and Truth…They were both in Unova when it had gotten attacked a month earlier. Guess that's why all the bomb testing started happening in Kanto…They wanted to join the fight and make it look like just another attack…

"Anyway, as for Truth and Render…Well, their stories were basically the same. Render and her trainer Bianca were in Nimbasa when a nuclear bomb was dropped on the entire south side of Unova. A lot more Pokemon survived than humans…Those Pokeballs they keep us in are like make-shift bomb shelters, but still that doesn't guarantee anything. It just gives us a better chance. So Render and Blitz lost their trainers as well. Truth was in Nuvema when the bomb hit and I'm assuming his owner's dead…Although, he was probably happy for that…"

Malachite's brow twisted. "What…do you mean?" She asked.

Dare sighed and gave Malachite a patient smile. "Lucky, there's a lot of things that we don't actually know about Truth, but he's like a little pet to me…He is very loyal and very attached…And he has told me a little bit about what it was like when he lived with his owner, and basically what it all comes down to…He…Lucky, he was basically a lab rat."

Malachite felt her hand go to her mouth.

"His life was a living hell, and that's no exaggeration. He belonged to a Pokemon Professor of the region that conducted medical experimentations on him day and night, so when the bombs hit and killed the humans that tortured him, he was ecstatic. He was finally free, but Render told me that when she found him he was still in pretty bad shape…'Guess we all were." Dare's smile was so sad, so painful, that Malachite felt herself almost begin to cry. "Here," Dare whispered, and suddenly took a hold of Malachite's hand. Malachite didn't protest as Dare guided her hand to feel the fur on her neck.

Malachite flinched as though she had been struck across the face. Under the soft golden fur on Dare's neck lay thick, fleshy welts that pushed up on Malachite's fingers and she could feel them stretching out to the shoulder like the gnarled roots of a dying tree that protested against her horrified touch. Dare closed her eyes and she let go of Malachite, who quickly withdrew her hand. "That's from the blast." Dare's voice was unbearably quiet, and Malachite felt guilty, wishing she hadn't reacted in that way, and the two remained silent for a moment before Dare spoke with strength returning to her voice:

"Do you know how Pichus evolve?"

Malachite shook her head.

Dare took yet another drink of water, and Malachite could see the bittersweet smile returning to her face. "They evolve after forging a strong enough bond with their partner…"

There was an excruciating pause.

"When that blast hit and knocked me back…That last time I ever saw Trent…I…had evolved right there…Our bond was strong enough…at the very last…moment…" Dare fought her tears by smiling harder as Malachite felt her own tears slide down her cheeks, and she didn't realize when she had started crying.

"Oh my Arceus…Dare…" She whispered. Dare looked up at her, the tears brimming and threatening her as she lost her strength, gave up and began to cry a second time. Malachite reached for her, all of her discomfort had gone and the barrier between the stranger and her leader vanished, killed and rebuilt into a bond between two common beings of the earth, raised within them the instinct to reach for the things that are broken the things that heal them. Dare met Malachite's embrace.

"Arceus…I'm so…sorry…" She sobbed, and Malachite stopped her, offering her unnecessary forgiveness by hugging her closer. As Malachite felt Dare relax in her arms she closed her eyes and thought about how she understood. She understood why she was here with these precious Stars¹ in a ruined world, and she knew that the others understood as well: Malachite had to help them as they helped her. They would help each other together and they would understand, and they would understand together.

**¹ Stars refers to the members of team EarthStars (Dare, Truth, Render, Blitz and Lucky {Malachite}) Just in case anyone is confused.**


	4. Chapter 4 - hush

Chapter 4 – Hush

Malachite Snake

_By Illumination_

**Oh wow look, guess I'm doing this. Hey, if anyone still cares I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been busy with school and stuff, and now that summer's here I found this lying around and was like "Balls, I should do this." I hate to be this person, but I don't think I'll continue this much further, if at all. **

**To be perfectly honest, I had no idea what to do with this.**

**Again I'm sorry but HEY**

**HERE'S A FRIGGIN LEMON TO MAYBE MAKE UP FOR IT DON'T HATE ME.**

"Sloppy! You're too sloppy!"

"Oh shut up, I know what I'm doing."

"Obviously not, 'cause I can do this-!"

"Ow! Jirachi Christ that hurt!"

"Oh boo. You've got it so rough."

Malachite smirked, and she would've felt like a comfortable participant if she were taking any part at all in the training session. She watched as Dare sneered at Render, who was resulting to the risky dash assaults that Malachite had noticed earlier on. She lunged head first, tilting forward as she came within range of Dare, who thrust forth to meet Render first and slam her arm into Render's forehead. Render howled again, mostly out of frustration that her dash attacks weren't working, then spun around, forgetting Dare and setting her sights on Truth, who had been gliding along the fight. He was already wary, and when Render came at him, he seemed to pause, his eyes flickering from the oncoming threat to Dare, who met his eyes readily. Something passed between them. Truth leapt away from Render, who had already prepared herself for the it and veered off to stop him. He shot around, flying as fast as he could manage past Dare, adrenaline visibly strengthening his speed. Dare just slid her eyes slyly, tracing him and grinning evilly. Render was charging, seeing Dare off guard and taking her chance, but Dare had been ready all along, and just when Render thought she would take her hit Dare spun and clipped her hard along the side, tossing her to the side.

Malachite watched them longingly, regretting Dare's instructions that she stay put and observe before she starts fighting, and Malachite had done so for the past few practice fights, watching with a mixture of fascination and anticipation. Blitz sat with her, resting from his recent fight during which Malachite gotten a chance to observe his power and she took a mental note: Don't piss him off.

Blitz leaned back and sighed; the two hadn't said a word to each other all day until he finally asked her a question, the lisp caused by speaking around his huge tusks starting to grow on him:

"Lucky, I know you may not be ushed to your new abilitiesh ash a Pokemon and all, but how good do you think you are at shensing type match-upsh?"

Malachite brightened and her reply was immediate; she had been practicing her newfound sense of type awareness since the practice began, and she readily accepted the chance to display what she had learned:

"Truth has a severe advantage against Render, which is confusing because he's not fighting her at all, or anyone for that matter, he's just sort of strafing around the fight…I wonder why…"

"I'm impresshed Lucky," Said Blitz, "But there'sh shomething you misshed: Dare hash an advantage againsht Truth."

Malachite frowned. "Yes, I know. I felt that too, but Truth could always sneak attacks in at Render while Dare is distracted, I mean, he seems quick enough. He could even lay some Normal attacks on Dare…Can't he sense his opportunity?"

"Oh, he shenshesh it alright. But he knowsh better than anyone that ash shoon as he jumpsh into the fray Dare will shnap him, and he can't have the element of shurprishe becaushe Dare ish alwaysh watching him, no matter what. I feel shorry for the kid shometimesh. Dare'sh really hard on him…"

"I've noticed that." Malachite agreed. "Why is that? She treats him so…differently." "Ah, kid…They've got a bit of a weird relationshhip."

"How so?"

"Well.." Blitz leaned forward a bit as he spoke. "For shtartersh Truth is shhy and introverted, like a little wolf cub, and Dare ish like the big alpha wolf. She obvioushly dominatesh over him, and he, being the weakesht of the pack, hurriesh over and cowersh behind her, trying to protect himshelf by aligning himshelf with the shtronger power. Over time he growsh to be completely dependent of Dare, and Dare, in turn abushesh her power over him."

"What, do you mean by…bullying him?"

"Nah, their relationshhip'sh way more… _Intimate_… than that. She'sh hish mashter, and he'll do anything she shaysh…" Blitz turned to Malachite and leaned in close. "_Anything_…"

Malachite swallowed, and her voice was quiet when she spoke: "What…Do you mean…?"

"I mean," Blitz leaned in slightly closer, and his own voice had sunk to a hushed whisper. "He doeshn't hardly shleep in hish own bed, and it's not by choish. She's alwaysh coaxhing him to do what she wantsh, even if he doeshn't want to. She jusht coaxhesh him and coaxhesh him, then coaxhesh him shome more, becaushe he'sh her favorite toy."

"Blitz." Malachite stopped him. "Are you saying that she forces him to-"

"She doeshn't forsh him, Lucky. She _pershuadesh_ him."

Malachite's tone was accusing.

"To do WHAT?"

That's when Blitz's grin grew wide and his words, blunt: "To have shexh with her, of course." Malachite knew it was coming, and yet she couldn't help but gasp. Blitz quickly put his hand to her mouth.

"Hey, what are you doing? We can't let them think we're talkin' bout them behind their backsh. Beshidesh it'sh not ash bad ash you think. She'sh alwaysh real gentle with him, and she watchesh over him. In a way, she'sh like the mother he never had."

Malachite shoved Blitz's hand away. "A mother who _rapes_ him!"

"I shaid shut up, idiot, you're making too big deal out of thish. And I already told you it'sh not like that. Nowadaysh all she hash to do ish ashk, and he never even heshitatesh to shay no."

Malachite didn't say anything else: She stopped looking at Blitz; She _couldn't_ look at Blitz, and she couldn't look at the fight and she especially couldn't look at Dare. The only one she could manage to look at was Truth, who kept dashing around and bristling at Dare, making sure he never got too close. Malachite knew why he always said yes, never said no, and always obeyed. It was because he knew that if he ever denied his leader then he would eventually be persuaded to say yes. Saying no was just prolonging the inevitable. Malachite looked up suddenly, because she could feel Dare's eyes on her. The fight had stopped. Dare smiled. "Lucky." She called. "You're in. Get over here." Malachite straightened, and then was still as she stared at the other Pokemon waiting for her. Then she turned to Blitz, who just nodded at her impatiently. She scowled, thinking about what he said, but then she smiled; this was her chance. Malachite stood, stretched, and walked over to join them. At that moment, Malachite was angry with her leader, and she _had _been eager to fight. So perhaps this was all she needed.

"Ready?" Render called. They all nodded.

An opportunity.

"Go!"

"You must think me useless."

"Oh please, don't give me that." Render laughed and put her arm around Malachite's shoulder. "You weren't that bad. Considering that was your first time fighting as a Pokemon, you were actually pretty good."

"Thanks Render, I mean, I appreciate it, but…C'mon…It was pitiful." Then Malachite laughed as well and they both turned to the front of the room as Dare began the meeting.

"My faithful team." Dare began the familiar routine. "My trusted partners. My most cherished friends, today we continued our mission to stand up for the truth, reverence, bliss, fortune -" One golden eye gleamed as it lanced over Malachite. "- and daring adventure of what our world had meant and will always continue to mean to us. We are the messengers of our past, the warriors of our present, and the legacies of our future. We are-"

"EarthStars"

The Pokemon got up, murmuring good night to each other as they filed down the hallway. Malachite made her way to her own room until she felt something prod her ribs. Dare was beside her.

"Lucky, I'd like to have a word with you. Come with me to my room." Dare's tone was flat and expressionless, making it impossible to tell what was on her mind, and she turned away, not even looking back to make sure Malachite was following, and she was following anyway.

Dare's room was twice as big as Malachite's, opening up into a huge circular shape. There was a tiny circle rug in the center to complement the shape of the room, at the very end opposite of the door was a bed, and lined up along the sides were little shelves and drawers. Dare stood in the center of the room, her back still facing Malachite, who had stopped a few feet behind her leader.

"Blitz has told me a few things, Lucky." Dare's voice had gone cold, and she still did not turn to Malachite. "He told me that you think me a bully, a manipulator." She twisted her head just enough to stab Malachite with one narrowed eye. "A rapist."

Malachite thought she heard herself stutter, but she could never be sure because at that moment she was terrified.

"Lucky, I must say, I'm hurt to hear that." Dare started to pace around, her stone cold expression contradicting her words. "After all the things I shared with you." She stopped pacing and focused on the ground. "I thought you had truly become a faithful member of our team. But these things that you've told Blitz, it almost makes me think of…" She lifted her head up suddenly and looked as though she were witnessing something awe-inspiring. Her arms hung before her and her paws spread out flat against nothing as they moved in a short horizontal gesture, and her voice melted as she said: "Mutiny…"

"Wh-wha-I, n-no, I-I" Malachite finally brought her voice out and tried to speak until Dare turned all the way around, and the two stared at each other, Malachite silencing immediately. Finally she saw the ice in Dare's eyes melt, and she saw her smile, and heard her laugh.

"Oh my Arceus, Lucky, your face…" She snickered. "Your face is _priceless_." Then Dare broke out into a full cackle. Malachite exhaled for the first time since she had gotten there. "I…Don't…" She tried to say, but she just ended up trailing off because she wasn't sure if Dare was trying to fool her again.

"Oh Lucky…" Dare's eyes were sweet. "I'm not mad at you." When Malachite continued not to speak Dare put her paws up innocently. "Honest!" She said. "I'm really not mad or disappointed or anything. In fact I actually feel guilty." Dare sighed, and Malachite was able to relax a bit; She felt guilty? "Yeah…" Dare said quietly, half to herself. "I feel bad that you got the wrong idea about me and Truth. I don't want you to think of me as threatening, and I would tell you that's not who I am…But you may not believe me…" Dare started to move forward. "I want you to feel comfortable around me, Lucky." Malachite felt herself instinctively want to take a step back, but stopped herself. Dare seemed serious this time, and she was willing to believe that she wasn't in any trouble with Dare. However Malachite didn't fully believe what Dare said, and she wondered if she should have just asked Truth about it. "Lucky, I know my word may not be enough." Dare's voice returned and Malachite jumped when she looked up. Dare was suddenly very close. "So I want to prove to you…" Dare was whispering, and Malachite felt a paw push into her side.

This was close.

"I want to _show _you how gentle I can be." Malachite could feel the heat of Dare's breath.

This was too close.

Dare's other paw grasped Malachite's side, and she held her before her like that, a paw on each side before she pressed Malachite to her chest, pushing her face to Malachite's neck and wrapping her arms tight around her thin body, running her claws over the scales on her back. Malachite arched, and gasped a little.

"D-Dare…" Malachite murmured, but Dare silenced her by pressing her muzzle into Malachite's cheek.

"Hush," She said. "There's no need for words." Malachite could feel Dare's right paw moving down her back, tracing along the form of her hip, then her leg and into her inner thigh before she pushed up just before Malachite's slit. They both seemed to jump.

"D-Dare!" Malachite cried out, but Dare pressed closer into her jaw.

"It's okay, it's fine…" She said gently. "I'm not going to rob you of anything, and I promise your virginity will remain intact." She moved one finger, lightly prodding Malachite's entrance. "I just want to play with you a little…" Malachite exhaled, high and pressured, as she felt Dare feel her way inside her, pushing and poking the folds gently at first, then going a little harder, making Malachite jump a little bit each time she felt Dare go deeper, her chest tightening then relaxing with each pulse of pleasure. Dare purred, deep and low into Malachite's shoulder, and they moved together, chest to chest. She breathed into Malachite, ruffling her scales and continuing to play at the inside of Malachite with her paw. She sighed and pushed her jaw against Malachite's neck, biting it and kissing it, earning a soft moan from Malachite, who was finally relaxing. Malachite felt herself pushing down with her hips, rocking forward in a silent urge to bring Dare in further, moaning softly in whispers into Dare's ears. Dare purred in delight, then grabbed Malachite's right hand. It was like the time Dare had her feel her scar, and Malachite tensed again but did not open her eyes until she felt something moist and warm press between her finger tips.

"Oh…" Blood rushed to Malachite's cheeks, gasping lightly, and Dare hushed her by purring louder. Dare's paw left Malachite's wrist, confident that Malachite would continue what Dare had led her to, and Malachite did. She curved her fingers at first into a defensive position, then let them relax and feel around, feeling the liquid begin to leak out from within Dare. She didn't recoil from it, and instead it only fueled her sudden urge to go deeper and explore more of Dare. But then Malachite became conscious of herself, wondering if she were dripping any juices of her own, then felt even more self-conscious, and for a moment she fell out of her lust, realizing what she was doing.

"Dare, I—" Malachite started, but Dare was already aware of Malachite's uncertainty and suddenly plunged her fingers deep into Malachite, making her cry out in sudden ecstasy and respond by kneading hard at the folds of Dare's pussy. Malachite gasped and pushed her forehead against Dare's chest as she suddenly felt herself begin to swell with excitement. But then she felt the slick, soft warmth pull away from her fingers, and the soft fur between her legs likewise withdrew. Malachite lifted her head and looked to Dare, confused.

"Let's not go too far." Dare explained quietly. "Remember, I just wanted to prove a point to you, and I don't want to steal your first orgasm." She laughed lightly, and Malachite felt herself laugh a little bit too as the two withdrew from one another. "You go on to bed." Dare yawned. Malachite, hesitated at first, and then stumbled back a bit before turning all the way around and heading for the exit. As she left she looked back, Dare's gentle smile being the last thing she saw before the door shut.


End file.
